siyappe wali love story
by Krissy krissane
Summary: Its kavi one shot.just for fun and humour


hello guys

I am back with another story

this is an Os on kavi

no romance just for humour and fun

character sketch :

kavin - a sweet boy, purvi's best friend

purvi - a tom boy

so let's begin

kavin was in the open restaurant fully decorated with flowers and balloon wearing three piece suit of black colour and with red bow in his white shirt.

he was eagerly waiting for his lady love purvi

and then suddenly she arrives wearing red saree and heels with matching pairs of earrings

kavin was just lost in her beauty she was walking towards him

and suddenly her leg slipped due to heels and she was about to fall but kavin held her by waist

they both were lost in each other

purvi came out of eyelock first and then kavin too came out of eyelock and makes her stand properly

purvi (hits his shoulder)- oyeee khotte tujhe yeh sab taamjhaam karne ki kya zaroorat thi tune toh pehle hi meko propose kiya tha na

kavin-haan par woh toh aisehi tha maine socha kuch special karna chahiye

purvi - par q

kavin- are jalli tu hi soch jab humari shadi ho jayengi aur bacche ho jayenge aur jab woh mujhse puchenge ki "papa aapne mummy ko propose kaise kiya tha " tab mai unse kya kahunga ,Aree unhe batane k liye kuch special b toh hona chahiye na

purvi (while throwing sandals somewhere) - tere is special k wajah se meri toh band baj gayi naa

kavin-aise kya ho gaya, aur tujhe toh kush hona chahiye afterall itna loving aur caring bf mila hai tujhe

purvi - loving and caring my foot,  
tujhe pata hai na Mujhse yeh sab handle nai hota phir b tune mujhe saree pehenne k liye di

kavin - tu apne aap ko dekh kitni beautiful dikh rahi

purvi - chup kar aur tujhe pata hai ishi(ishita) aur shree(shreya) ne mujhe chammak challo bana diya hai , yeh dekh ye earrings, aur (touching her cheeks) yeh makeup shakeup laga diya aur pata hai mujhe toh yeh saree b pehenne nai aarahi thi. Thanks to shree and ishi jinhone mujhe yeh pehenne me help ki. par pehenne k baad mujhse handle b nai ho rahi hai.  
aur tujhe pata hai saree pehente waqt kya hua tha.

kavin - kya hua tha

purvi -

flash back:

purvi was trying to wear saree

but she was not able to wear it

and ishi and shree wear giving irritated look to each other, finally ishi speaks

ishita - purvi tujhse nai hoga aaj tak toh tune kabhi saree peheni nai hai toh ab kaise pehnenegi

shree-ishi sahi keh rahi hai purvi tu chod hum help kar dete hai

purvi - no way yeh kavin ne mujhe di hai toh mai ise pehnenugi

shree- par purvi

purvi - koi par war nahi mai pehenlungi

after many tries purvi was not able to wear saree

purvi - guys mujhse nai ho raha hai please help me

ishi-yeh toh tumhe tumhare kavin ne di haina toh hum kaise help kar sakte hai

purvi - I am sorry yaar please jaldi help karo mujhe kavin se milne b jana hai

shree- accha thik hai but tu wahi karegi jo hum kahenge, tu usi tarah tayyar hogi jis tarah hum kahenge

purvi (thinks for a while)- ok done

they helps purvi to wear a saree

then ishi took out a pair of earrings

purvi - yeh kya hai? mai yeh nahi pehnenugi

shree- tujhe yeh pehenna hoga tune pehle agree kiya tha ab chup karke baith

purvi makes an irritated face

then ishi start her make up

purvi - eeewww yeh kya hai? tum mujhe yeh sab q laga rahe ho

but they didn't listen to her and applies makeup on her face and makes her wear heels after wearing heels purvi tries to walk but she fells down.

purvi - aaaahhh.

flashback over

kavin - hahaha. ...I can't believe it purvi

purvi (hits his shoulder )-tu has raha hai tujhe pata hai mai gir gayi thi aur meko chot b lagi thi.

kavin - accha baba sorry, ab kya humari date me hum yahi sab baate karenge

purvi - accha thik hai

then kavin bends down on his knees and says "purvi kya tu meri life patner banegi, mai apni jhalli k saath apni zindagi bitana chahta hu, kya tu b apne is khotte ke saath life bitana chahegi

purvi - oyeee khotte jab tujhe mera jawab pata hai toh puch q raha hai

kavin - haan jaanta hu par phir se sunna chahta hu

purvi - toh sun haan yeh jhalli apne khotte k saath apni zindagi bitana chahti hai

kavin-thanks purvi meri zindagi me aane k liye, kya tu mere saath dance karegi

purvi - haan chal

kavin switch on the music

music

galiya from ek villain

yahi doobe din mere yahi hote hai sawere

purvi angrily switch off the music

kavin(confused) - music q band kiya?

purvi - oye yeh b koi music hai yahi doobe din mere... are kuch rocking music laga kuch bhangda shangda ho jaye

kavin gave an unbelievable look to purvi and says- purvi koi apni date par bhangda karta hai

purvi - haan

kavin - toh kya aap mujhe bata sakti kon karta hai?

purvi - oyee khotte mai karti hu naa, ab tu yeh bata tu laga raha hai ki nahi

kavin -haan haan purvi ji lagata hu

and then kavin switch on the music

punjabiyan di battery charge rehndi hai

and they dance together

happy ending

soo done hope you guys liked it

if yes then please do read and review

lots of love

krissane 


End file.
